Still you
by Arizza
Summary: "Finalmente decidí arreglarme e ir a la estación por última vez. Como parte de un ritual de despedida, para sepultar lo que esa carta había matado."
**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, los personajes de Mizuki no son míos, solamente los tomé prestados para recrearlos y disfrutar con ellos, la historia es un giro de la historia de ella.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** You are still you - Josh Groban

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **Still you  
** ( _Siempre tú_ )

 **. . .**

 **.**

El sonido zumbante de la sangre en mis oídos, el murmullo de la gente alrededor al pendiente, me impiden escuchar el grito de mi corazón: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Huye! ¡Aléjate!

Si la mañana en que llegó aquel sobre lo hubiera tirado, no estaría en este momento sentado frente a todas estas personas, todos ellos observando cada movimiento que he hecho desde que llegué. ¿Cómo es que se enteraron de nuestra historia? Debió ser ella, Eliza y toda su maledicencia.

Esa mañana me levanté como todos los demás días desde aquel invierno, vacío, sin motivación, lleno de resignación y frustración. Llevé mi rutina de cada día a cabo para prepararme para ir al teatro y sumergirme en el frenético ir y venir del trabajo, ensayar, organizar, revisar, corregir, todo con tal de no pensar, no recordar que Susana me espera cada tarde en su casa, atada a esa silla, mientras mi alma entera quiere ir con la que ya no me espera.

Sin embargo, ese día hubo una diferencia, un sobre de elegante blanco con dorados bordes, lacado con el emblema de los Andrew…

 _Está cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de la heredera del Sr. William Andrew. Su presencia será bien  
recibida en el salón privado de la residencia Andrew en Chicago._

Debí haberme dado cuenta que había algo extraño en todo aquello, pero el ansia de ir, de verla y comprobar que aquello era cierto, que era verdad que Candy me hubiese olvidado en tan poco tiempo, que ella realmente estaba llevando a cabo la promesa hecha aquella fría noche en que ella nos obligó a separarnos, de ser felices, todo ello me llevó a asistir a este evento sin prestar atención a nada más.

Y ahora estoy aquí, obligado por una mala treta, seguramente obra de Eliza y su nefasto hermano, a ofrecer un regalo; como amigo cercano de ella he de tocar una pieza al piano en honor a los novios que se comprometerán.

Mis dedos tocan el blanco cual mármol de las teclas, y tiemblan por un instante. Todavía no la he visto, ya sea porque he evitado ver y así encontrarla, o porque no nos hemos cruzado todavía. Sigo incluso sin saber quién es la persona con la que se unirá por el resto de su vida, quebrando todo aquello en lo que alguna vez creí, mis esperanzas de encontrar una solución al problema de Susana, de compensarla por perder su pierna al salvarme en aquel accidente. Todo está por quedar hecho trizas en este día.

Por fin mis dedos logran moverse y tocar libres lo que mi corazón les dicta, hacer que todos escuchen a través de este piano cómo mi alma llora y se desgarra, sin que mi rostro muestre alteración alguna, después de todo, este es mi talento, actuar frente a las personas, qué mejor representación que fingir la vida misma.

Percibo una mayor agitación en el salón. Mantengo cerrados mis ojos, no busco descubrir qué ha sucedido, pero siento cómo se mueven alrededor, ¿será que han comenzado a prestar atención a mi corazón que canta? Qué más da. Mis dedos siguen tocando, ¿llegará a ella esta melodía? ¿Podrá ella comprenderla?

Mis ojos se abren mientras la última nota hace atenuar y morir su resonancia.

Silencio es lo único que se oye ahora.

Ah, ahora te veo, estás aquí, frente a mí, me miras directo a los ojos y tu mirada parece gritar y callar tanto a la vez. Tus verdes ojos, siempre tan claros, hoy me es difícil entenderlos. Tal vez soy yo quien no quiere ya entender nada.

— Terry… –, me parece escucharte soltar mi nombre en un susurro casi inerte.

Pero vean, quién está justo de tu lado. Con esa sonrisa de vacía arrogancia, no es nadie más que Neil Leegan, ese aberrante ser humano, tan oscuro y horrible como su hermana. Así que él es el hombre que se roba mis sueños, quien arrebata el único tesoro que tuve en la vida. Pues bien, que le aproveche…

Me levanto, mantengo mis ojos fijos en los de Candy, y con mi mejor sonrisa les hago una reverencia para finalizar mi acto. Mientras me levanto me parece verla vacilar, querer desfallecer, pero entonces la veo componerse y simplemente abrir el aplauso para que todos los asistentes la sigan.

Simplemente bajo y tomando mi abrigo salgo de este maldito lugar. Atrás, en este salón, he de dejar todo mi cariño, todo mi dolor, todos mis anhelos y todas mis esperanzas, sólo saldré llevando conmigo mi decepción.

 **. . .**

Han pasado veinte meses desde aquél maldito día, desde que ella tomó el brazo de su enemigo para alejarse de mí. No supe nada más después de ellos. Me sumergí más en mi trabajo, traté de no pensar en cómo fue que Candy pudo haber aceptado unirse a ese ser, quien junto con su hermana se dedicaron a nada más que hacerle la vida miserable. No, simplemente no quiero pensar.

Sin embargo, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza cada vez que cierro los ojos ese instante en que su mirada pareció desfallecer. ¿Realmente la vi vacilar? ¿O fue todo obra de mi mente que desde lo profundo quería que ella en ese momento dijese que era todo mentira?

Desde hace un mes ya no voy a casa de Susana cuando tengo las tardes libres. Hace cuatro semanas la herida de su pierna se abrió por causa de una infección, tal parece que ella ni su madre la cuidaron apropiadamente. Desencadenó en una gangrena que le quitó no sólo el resto de su pierna, sino también su vida por no atenderse apropiadamente. Nunca superó ese complejo dramático, no pudo ver que su vida no era una tragedia y decidió convertirla en ello. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga? Ya no está Susana para darle algo de valor a esa infame promesa que me alejó de Candy y la arrojó a los brazos de ese intento de hombre.

Miro el reloj, son las 6:00 y ya es hora de acabar y salir de trabajar, he quedado de verme con Albert a las 6:30. Hace cinco días acabamos con los ensayos, así que desde entonces y hasta hoy, sólo hemos tenido que venir para ajustes de vestuario y escena, por lo que no tuvimos que quedar hasta altas horas. Es hasta mañana que inician las presentaciones. Es algo bueno, ya que podré reunirme con Albert, hace años que no lo veo y me gustaría tener contacto con alguien del tiempo en que todo era mejor que ahora.

Puedo verlo esperándome a la entrada al edificio en el que vivo. Nos saludamos con alegre entusiasmo, hay algo diferente en él, ese aire a vagabundo aventurero suyo parece de pronto manchado con un poco de mentira. Entramos y pronto nos encontramos sentados tomando café en mi departamento.

Desde que ella me sacó de mi última caída, y de casi perderme a mí mismo, no he vuelto a tocar el alcohol. No quiero verme nuevamente en tan miserable condición. Albert lo comprende, y pronto nos ponemos al corriente de cuanto nos ha sucedido durante el tiempo en que no nos vimos.

Le cuento de los proyectos que he llevado a cabo; me dice que él es la persona que adoptó a Candy para darle una mejor vida. Le cuento del accidente, de Susana y la promesa que Candy impuso en nosotros para no vernos, que yo cuidaría de Susana y ambos trataríamos de ser felices; me confiesa de todas las formas en que trató de ayudarnos desde que nos conocimos en Londres hasta que vinimos a América. Le cuento de Susana y la negación en que decidió vivir hasta el final; me habla del accidente que lo dejó perdido por mucho tiempo y sin memoria hasta que milagrosamente Candy lo encontró y le ayudó a recuperarse. Le cuento del compromiso de ella hace casi dos años y de la vil trampa de los hermanos Leegan para ponernos en una situación incómoda… me dice que ese día él no pudo saber ni llegar a tiempo para detener el desastre…

Si me hubiese quedado un poco más, si tan sólo me hubiese acerado a ella, entonces tal vez me habría enterado de que Leegan tenía bajo amenaza a Candy para lograr cumplir la obsesión que había crecido en él hacia ella. También habría sabido que ella había decidido soportar aquello con tal de proteger el preciado orfanato en el que creció con tanto cariño, para evitar que el terreno que los Leegan maliciosamente compraron, fuera vendido y todos los niños con sus cuidadoras echados a la calle. Y, que más allá de eso, ella había tratado de protegerme ante la amenaza de que la familia Leegan, usando de respaldo el poderoso apellido Andrew, habría hecho todo de su parte en desprestigiar mi carrera como actor.

Albert se encontraba al otro lado del Atlántico en ese entonces, y nadie se tomó la molestia de informarle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo sino hasta que todo hubo acontecido. Así pasó un año entero haciendo lo que más le gustaba, viajar y ayudar en África. Cuando volvió, era demasiado tarde. Trató cuanto pudo para liberarla de la trampa en que Candy se encontraba, pero para entonces ella ya no parecía ser la misma.

Albert se marchó poco después. Me quedo más allá de la media noche pensando en todo lo que hoy me he enterado.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol entra por mi ventana, ilumina un solitario sobre de papel que espera ser depositado en el correo con dirección hacia Illinois.

 _Candy,  
He pasado estos años tratando de olvidar. Sin embargo ha sido inútil y sólo ha sido la manera de frenar el volver a estar en contacto contigo ya que no podría contenerme. Lamento no haberte enfrentado ese día y huir como el cobarde que siempre termino siendo. Debí sacarte ese día de aquel lugar.  
_ _Pondré esto en el correo. Nada ha cambiado en mí._ _Si me das la oportunidad, prometo enmendar cada error que he cometido hacia ti, y hacer lo posible por hacerte feliz.  
_ _No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras.  
En estos momentos me es imposible el irte a ver, pero, ya sea que respondas o no, cada lunes en la madrugada, a las 5:00 estaré esperando en la estación._

 _Terruce G. Grandchester_

 ** _. . ._**

Tras de la visita de Albert, esa noche, o lo que quedó de ella pude finalmente después de tres años dormir tranquilo. Sin embargo conforme pasaban los días mi corazón se angustiaba al no recibir respuesta de ella, hasta que, finalmente, tres meses después llegó un sobre, la fecha estaba bastante pasada, al parecer llegó cinco semanas tarde. Contenía un único párrafo.

 _Terruce,  
Me gustaría poder decir que lamento ser quien te cause tal dolor, sin embargo, en mí todo ha cambiado. Ya no soy una tonta soñadora, mucho ha sucedido. El amor no es más que una ilusión absurda, destruye todo, y nada sobrevive a su devastación. En consideración al tiempo en que te llamé amigo te recomiendo que también hagas lo mismo y deseches ese absurdo sueño._

 _Candice Leegan_

En tan sólo unas pocas líneas ella había conseguido herirme en lo profundo de mi ser. Pasé la tarde tumbando, tratando de pensar en lo que debí haber hecho, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que no hice. Hacia la tarde yo lloraba como un pequeño que ha perdido todo, lloraba por mi estupidez, por mi cobardía, pero más lloraba porque te había fallado, porque había permitido que él te asesinara. Tal vez aún estabas viva, pero él había matado tu esencia.

Esa noche no dormí, ya no me quedaban fuerzas para hacer nada, sólo para pensar. Esta vez sí tendría que superar y olvidar. Cuando un tímido rayo de luz se coló por entre las cortinas, atrajo mi atención hacia el lugar que iluminó, el sol alumbrada débil los números de mi reloj de mesa: Lunes 4:03 am... y yo seguía vivo.

Enderecé mi cuerpo… bueno, esa carta lo había dicho todo, ya no tendría que ir cada maldito lunes a esperar a alguien que no tenía intención alguna de llegar. Me le quedé viendo por un rato, dos veces cambiaron los números en la pantalla. Finalmente decidí arreglarme e ir a la estación por última vez. Como parte de un ritual de despedida, para sepultar lo que esa carta había matado.

Arribé cinco minutos antes de las cinco de la mañana. Esperé un rato hasta que finalmente me decidí a entrar a la estación. Me dirigí al andén donde llegan los trenes desde Chicago y miré el movimiento de las personas. Diez pasadas de las cinco hacía entrada el tren de Chicago. Miré a todos cuantos bajaron del tren, no reconociendo a nadie entre ellos. Media hora de gente descendiendo y de equipajes entregados, me confirmó en la resolución de sepultar mi corazón.

Cerrando mis ojos escuché mi corazón latir cada vez más lento, dar un traspié y retomar la marcha. Había sepultado a Candy todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que ella conlleva. Abrí mis ojos y me giré para salir del lugar.

Salí de la estación y me detuve a respirar un poco el aire matinal. Crucé la calle para alcanzar mi vehículo cuando una voz sollozante me detuvo.

— ¡Terry!

Tieso en mi lugar no pude mirar si era verdad o si mi mente jugaba conmigo, pero nuevamente escuché la voz llamarme.

— Terry… lamento lo que en esa carta te dije. Ya no me sentía yo, y... y no creí que merecieras una versión tan barata de mí. Pero hoy estoy aquí, y si me aceptas…

Giré para ver que toda era realidad, ahí estaba aquella mujer pecosa, con sus cabellos brillando con el color del sol matinal y los estanques de sus ojos anegados. Su rostro contraído por la tristeza.

— Candy, tal parece que sigues llegando tarde a tus citas – dije apenas con el volumen para que ella me pudiera escuchar, mientras una lágrima por mi mejilla resbalaba.

Me miró entonces con aquellos enormes ojos, la sorpresa relajó sus facciones y una sonrisa comenzó a asomar entre sus labios.

Sí, esa era Candy, sin importar qué dijo en aquella carta, seguía siendo ella, y mi corazón volvía a estar en casa.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Esto lo escribí hace tiempo, pero quedó atorado en el disco duro de mi computadora muerta. Lo escribí en el verano del 2015 para un Taller de Escritura Creativa, era parte de una de las actividades/tareas, tomar un historia y jugar con ella, no tuve que pensarlo para saber qué quería escribir, llevaba años queriendo escribir sobre C&T con la canción " _You are still you_ " de Josh Groban, pero no me había tomado el tiempo para hacerlo, así que aproveché que tenía que cumplir con el requisito del taller para sacarlo de mi ronco pecho, un peso menos en mi corazón lleno de historias que contar. El título lo pensé originalmente en inglés, por la canción en la que se inspira, al traducir al español sería algo como: _todavía tú_ ; pero siento que queda mejor decir _"siempre"_ y no _"todavía"_ para reflejar lo que realmente quiere decir el título.

Sé que paso años sin dar señales de vida, pero solo quiero que sepan que no estoy muerta, ni mis letras han fenecido, siguen vivas y latentes esperando tener el tiempo y la inspiración para salir y deleitarles.

Hasta la próxima, no sé cuándo sea, pero nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

 **Actualización:** Edición de algunos errorcillos gramaticales y ortográficos, además incluyo datos extra en esta nota.

Canción que Terry toca al piano en la fiesta de compromiso: Broken vow - Josh Groban

Canción que inspira la escena de la noche en que Terry lee y enfrenta la carta de Candy para luego ir a la estación por última vez: My heart was home again


End file.
